It's Complicated
by Maggie33
Summary: Once upon a time? A long long time ago? No this was just last year! Man this is complicated just like my life. I'm a cat demon protege who can't seem to get along with cats. My only two friends are dog demons and my parents hate them. One of them is a half breed and that's a big no no in my house. And now I'm falling in love with my sworn enemy! It's complicated.


**My first one! Hope you enjoy! (:**

**Chapter 1: Morning Madness**

"F.B. how's it going?" I yelled across the cafeteria to my best friend, Alissa.

"What kind of nickname is F.B.?"Alissa shot back.

"It's short for Farmer Blonde!" I shouted to her. Ok I'm guessing you're getting confused

so it's back story time!

_ONE MONTH AGO_

_"Hey, Alissa you're a farmer, right?" I asked Alissa. Hey you can never be too sure. She might be batman or something. There's only the small problem that she's a girl._

_"Farmer! Farmer! FARMER! I am not just some farmer! I'm a DAIRY farmer! The nerve of some people!" Alissa apparently didn't like being called a farmer._

_"Ok! Geesh! I was just asking... Farmer Blonde." Oh this is going to be good._

_"WHAT! Making fun of my blonde hair and being a DAIRY farmer in one go! Oh, you just didn't go there!" Alissa was displeased with my nicknaming skills. Well that just hurt. Right in the place where I thought I had a black hole. Well, apparently I have a heart, because it hurts. Wow, Alissa is still ranting. Is it normal for her face to be purple? I don't think it is. Alissa fell to the floor. I wonder if I should get help._**_RING!_**_Oh there's the bell!_

_"Bye Alissa! Hope you feel better!" She didn't respond. How rude!_

_PREASENT_

Alissa and I are still screaming about my nicknaming skills, and disaster strikes. Kikyo trips me. Now I should probably explain the Triple Terrors to you. So, you guessed it back story time!

_KINDERGARDEN_

_It's the first day of school! Yeah! Guess what? I'm late. Ugh, curse my nanny! Never on time! At the moment I'm walking 1into school. 5 minutes late! Hey look there's the teacher! Man, she's ugly! That nose is so pointy it could pop a balloon! I think I'm going to go talk to those kids over there._

_"Hey Guys! I'm Madison!" I yelled. Even though I was only like 3 feet away. Hey, I was excited!_

_"Why are you yelling, you idiot?" asked one of the girls. Who might I say had some rather ridicules hair loopy thing going on! Who is she to call me an idiot? I'll show her!_

_" Because I like to yell!" That was my amazing and original comeback. I know, I know hold your applause! Man, this girl is annoying! I'm thinking of starting World War III. Any complaints? No? Good. Let's do this!_

_" She's not worth it Kikyo. Kaugra and Kagome take Kikyo away." said this white haired guy. How dare he stop my attempt at World War III! The nerve of this guy! How dare he say I'm not worth it! Not Worth It! NOT WORTH IT! Well he sure is worthy… OF MY FIST!_

_*BAM* *CRUNCH* *SMASH* *SMASH* *SMASH* *SMASH* *SMASH* *SMASH*_

_That felt good! The bam wash my fist meeting his face! The crunch was the sound his face made when my fist met his face! The smash was his head being repeatedly hit off his desk! As I said man that felt good… for me! Mwahahahahaha! My basking in self satisfaction was rudely interrupted by three screeching banshees!_

_"Get away from him! How dare you touch Sesshomaru!" The Triple Terrors yelled at me. Man I can feel a headache coming on! So, let us briefly reflect on my mishap of a morning. I was late to school, met three crazy fan girls, met my teacher whose nose is a registered weapon, met the current object of my hate Sesshomaru, met a blonde haired girl, and and a silver haired guy! Wait a minute! When did the last two get here?_

_They are currently studying me. What's their problem? Then they shared a few whispered words. ok is anyone else getting a little freaked out? They continue to stare at me! Ok, now I'm getting annoyed!_

_"Take a picture it last longer!" I yelled at them. Shows them for staring at me like that. I mean what are they scientist that discovered a new spices!_

_The blond girl spoke first, " We like you. Do you want to join us in playing with the blocks? By the way my name's Alissa and this is Inuyasha." This girl is soooo lame! She desperately needs my help!_

_"Who cares about blocks! Let's go raid the teacher's desk!" Now that is a good idea. My good idea!_

_"I like the way you think girly!" Inuyasha yelled. This was the start of a beautiful friendship!_

_PREASENT_

So, currently I'm falling to the cold hard ground. OH! OH! Trouble. Trouble. Sorry Taylor Swift moment. Instead of meeting the cold hard ground I meet God. Not really I think it's… a lap? Oh no. This is Sesshomaru's lap isn't it? If Kiyko's growling and stomping away is anything to go by it is. Dang it. I slowly roll around and it's…. Attila the Hun! JK it's just Sesshomaru. Wait isn't that worse? It is!

" Well, Sesshomaru looking good today! huh!", I give him a cheeky smile. Wait for it. Wait for it. Go. "I mean if you're going for the whole she male style you're totally pulling it off!

Sesshomaru glared at me, " What are you doing Kitten?"

Oh, he just didn't go there! The hellcat is out and about, "How many times do I have to tell you, you moron?! I'm a **CAT**demon! Cat as in cat! I'm not a kitten! Cat! CAT! **CAT!** Get it right you little puppy!"

" I'm a dog demon." Wow, thank you captain obvious.

" Whatever Fluffs! As for what I'm doing on your lap I think your little fan girl over there can answer that one. Yes the one with the outrageous hair loops. What is she thinking when she does her hair every morning! She must be blind. FYI Fluffs my fan boys are trying to glare a hole in your head right now, so if I were you I'd watch out." Go fan boys! I guess they're useful foe some things besides getting me in shape. I mean do you know the ungodly amount of running I have to do to stay away from them!

Sesshomaru stared blankly at me in a classical Sesshomaru fashion, and properly slid me off his lap and onto the cold hard ground. OH! OH! Trouble. Trouble. I'm serious Taylor Swift get out of here before I call the cops! So, anyways Sesshomaru and I are currently having a glaring match. Until I decide it's time to win, of course.

"Hey, everyone! Look it's Sesshomaru! Get him!" I yelled drawing all his fan girls attention to him.

"Kitten!" He hissed loudly at me. Ha ha ha ha ha h- wait what did he call me! UGH! He's impossible! Hey, at least I won the glaring match! Ha Ha!

" Have a nice day Fluffs!" I called out as he ran away from his crazed fan girls. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over me. Uh-oh! Fan boys! **RUN!** Another day another dash for my life! Just the norm!

**So? What'd you think. I want honest opinions! **


End file.
